homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
071316-Greener-Pastures
CAT: Lorrea is sitting against the crystalline wall of the well, staring blankly down at her phone, her face almost entirely expressionless. She's been rather still, for the most part, since the DEATH MESSAGES went out. CAT: Well that made close to two of them, after a brief moment reading the messages on her visor she'd gone back to sitting with her back against the wall staring off into the distance. It was getting really questionable whether she was even breathing. CAT: "Arre you even brreathing," Lorrea questions, rather quietly. CAT: She laughs quietly, "Yes." CAT: "Okay, good. I was going to act afrrraid." CAT: "One thing afterrr anotherrr, isn't it?" CAT: "I suppose... he had his chances though." CAT: "He did." CAT: "He didn't deserrrve them." CAT: She twirls the end of her hood around her finger, "I thought he did. I had hoped he did... somehow I kept getting proven wrong." CAT: "You hoped he woullld llearrrn. So did I." CAT: The twirling pauses. "Yes." CAT: "But he neverrr did. It's sorrrt of incrrredibllle, realllly." CAT: "Not shocking, but realllly fucking incrrredibllle." CAT: Aaisha's lips thin. "It's so frustrating." CAT: "What's done is done. And nothing is worrrth undoing forrr him." CAT: "Fewerrr arrguments to llook forrrwarrrds to, right?" CAT: She only shrugs to that. CAT: Lorrea purses her lips, peering up from her phone. CAT: "Arrre you gonna get alll glloomy about this." CAT: "Well first, when am I not gloomy? Second why wouldn't I be gloomy about this?" CAT: "Because you've been glloomy about him morrre than he everrr deserrrved." CAT: "LLet's cellebrrrate instead. He got what he deserrrved, even if it wasn't grrreat." CAT: "When we're done keeping yourrr plllanet frrom fucking explloding, llet's have a, lllike, ascendancy and not being dead parrrty." CAT: Aaisha laughs again, "I think that's going to be pretty difficult. I really did love him Lorrea, I don't know why he refused to listen." CAT: "Because you lloved the image of him that you constrrructed. Not who he was. Who you mistook him forr." Lorrea's voice gains an edge. CAT: "He was good at making that happen." CAT: "That's why he didn't llisten. To anyone." CAT: Her fingers stop twirling the hood, and she frowns into the water. CAT: "Am I just an idiot then?" CAT: "Then I'm an idiot too." CAT: "And so is LLorrcan." CAT: "That was just... how he was." CAT: "Acting llike one sorrt of trrollll, talllking lllike anotherr." CAT: "Verrry differrrent sorrrts. Ullltimatellly, he was stupid, even though he coullld surrre fucking talllk big." CAT: "Uuugh," she presses the heel of her hands into her eyes. "He just couldn't talk to us, couldn't trust us and couldn't accept blame on himself." CAT: "He neverrr stopped being llike a parrranoid selllf imporrrtant wrrigglllerrr." CAT: "No he didn't." CAT: "And now we can alllll move on." CAT: "To grrreenerrr pasturrres." CAT: "I'm already in the greener pasture. It's very bright." CAT: "I know." CAT: "See, prrrogrrrrrress." CAT: "Pfft, well when you put it that way." CAT: "Yeah." CAT: Lorrea looks towards the quartz ceiling, and her horns lightly click against the wall behind her. CAT: "Well since no one is going to be dueling for my hand any time soon I think I'll just enjoy myself." She starts twirling the hood again. CAT: "Haha, yeah. Good lluck." CAT: "Thank you." CAT: "No prrroblllem." Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha